


Unlikely Monitors of Earth

by DemonishWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Demon, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Multi, Other, POV Third Person, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonishWrites/pseuds/DemonishWrites
Summary: Angels are often depicted as kind, well-mannered and nice meanwhile demons are depicted as the opposite of that, manipulative, evil and mean. But what if their personalities swapped.Ero, a loud and destructive angel has a task to monitor on earth, in which excites the said angel, alongside a calm and well-mannered demon that they've met on the mortal plane. Together they monitor the earth to make sure nothing bad or supernatural is not going to happen in the lands of the tulips.





	1. The Destroying Angel

Beyond the clouds, there was a floating land filled with the most peaceful scenic nature, where the dead souls would live in like they were before and mystic holy creatures called angels that often guard the sacred land and its people. Hearing the rushing waterfalls with the sounds of animals singing in carefree is not uncommon to this land. Its people are also living in a carefree life at peace, doing whatever they want to. The island is a paradise to everyone, formally called Heaven.

At the centre of the island is a massive tree , it is called the Tree of Life by its denizens, surrounding by the floras. It is also where most of its denizens go and socialize. Heaven is often peaceful but it's not sometimes as something crashes into the social space with a loud boom.  
The people scream in fear and flee while the higher ranked angels are sent there, protecting their people and inspecting if there is a foul being that has intruded the island. As they gotten closer and the smoke disappears, a golden halo emerge from the smoke enough to know who the person is. 

"Ero." A high-ranked angel speaks, sighing dully as they know the identity of the person is. "That is another act of destruction you have done to this land."

Ero, the person in question just smiles since they know they have fucked up. "Yeah. I know. I promise it is not on purpose!" 

The angel squints their eyes at Ero, judging them since all of the angels at this point are tired of Ero's destructiveness. "Go back to where you came from, we have to clean your mess up. Ophiys is might be calling you." The angel simply order as they float away from Ero.

Ero follows the angel's instruction and flies to a district of Heaven that occupies the higher ranked angels. The angel doesn't feel very agitated by Ophiys since he already know they fucked up. 

It's not uncommon for Ero to cause destruction to Heaven, every angels knew their uncontrollable chaos and all of them are tired of Ero's disorders. Ero is always labeled being different from other angels, because they were chaotic and loud and doesn't have any mannerisms like other angels.  
A wheel that has wings on his edges and filled with several eyes has approaches Ero, his eyes says it all, he's angry.

"What did you do again?" Ophiys scolds, keeping all of his eyes on Ero.

"Well, I did something destructive again." Ero says confidently although feeling ashamed of their actions.

"Again?! You're an angel, you're supposed to be peaceful and protect your people! Hell, you're even a rank higher than me!" The Thrones angel yells, agitated the angel that is a Cherub.

"I know.. but I'm a destroying angel! I tend to destroy things!" 

"That doesn't mean anything to your job! Heaven is supposed to be a peaceful paradise not with occasional disasters like this!"

"It's just that I'm bored in here, I entertain myself every day but sometimes it leads up to disaster." Ero admits, they haven't feel satisfied ever since. "Earth sounds more interesting than this place, I just want to be not bored, Ophiys!"

"You're going to get yourself killed with that statement, God is always listening." Ophiys utters, warning Ero to not say anything like that ever again to which Ero pouts childishly. 

"I'm not created like the other angels, you know that!" Ero argues, crossing this arms that is also their wings, walking near the edge of the island.

"But still it doesn't mean you can destroy everything in Heaven for God's sake!" The flying wheel retorts, following the Cherub, his multiple eyes stares annoyed at the higher ranked angel.

"It's not fair though! It's also boring! I wanted to live like what those humans down there! Their lives are so interesting! I have listened to their stories down there and it sounded a lot of fun!" Ero verbalizes, flailing their another set of wings with dark claws at the end of it as the other set of wings still are crossed childishly.

Ophiys stares in disbelief at the Cherub angel, thinking immensely of what they just said. "So what you're saying is that, living a mortal creature's life is enough to satisfy your boredom?"

Ero stops their actions to smile widely, their sharp teeth is their feature that differentiates other angels from them,(apart from angels that doesn't have a mouth)nodding furiously. "Yes! Oh, I wish that I could live like that." They hope as they gaze down below the island, called Earth, the land of mortals. 

"You must be out of your mind." Ero turn around to their fellow associate who is in still disbelief. "God is not happy with your statement. You're talking like a rebel right now."

Silence fills in the space as the wind gusts on the angels, Ero's pale hair with one golden highlight on it moves along the wind, smiling at Ophiys. "I know." Ero replies with no worries. "You know I broke a lot of God's rules. And yet, I'm still here." Ero mutters, playing with their dark claws. "I don't know why He keeps me although I'm a reckless being.." The Cherub frowns, remembering the angels getting angry and scolded at them because their destructive behaviour. 

Not many angels like Ero that much, Ophiys is the only angel that can tolerate them and sometimes calling him their only friend. Ero also like to interact with the humans of Heaven since their stories are more intriguing to Ero but, they don't often call the humans as their friends since they sometimes get scared of them. The thought of that made Ero huffs, their life doesn't satisfy them enough. Their eyes lands on the Thrones angel whose eyes looks unimpressed, if he has arms, they would be already crossed.

"Do you sometimes hate me, Ophiys?" Ero asks that makes the wheel angel's eyes wide, he is in disbelief when he heard that.

"You're serious?" Ophiys says, getting up close to the Cherub which they nod nervously as their answer to his vague question. Ophiys' many eyes soften and huffs. "No, I never hate you. You are annoying and destructive but those never make me hate you." He vocalizes clearly to the Cherub.  
Although Ophiys gets annoyed or mad at them, he never hates Ero. Hate is a strong word to Ophiys. He apprciates and cares about the angel, he acts like a mentor to Ero eventhough he's a rank lower to them but it doesn't bothers him.

Ero is speechless to Ophiys' answer to their question. They feel flustered. No one ever says that to them. Before they could say anything, an envelope falls in front of Ero, they caught it before it fall to the ground. And it seems Ophiys also got the envelope. Ero tears the envelope open with their claws and reads the letter.

"A meeting? Right now?" Ero questions, looking back at the Thrones. 

"Yeah, only for highest ranked angels. So that means we have to attend right now." The many-eyes angels says. "Come on, we don't want to be late, Ero."

Ero pouts, remembering meetings are long and boring. "Yeah, let's go then." They reply reductantly before flying to the meeting with Ophiys.


	2. 2. Meetings are boring as hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ero and Ophiys goes to the meeting with the higher-rank angels and Ero zones out and remembers their past.

The two angels lands on the grassy ground in front of the large clouds. They watch the other angels walk through the clouds effortlessly. Ero huffs as they cross their arms as Ophiys watch Ero's actions very clearly.

"Are you nervous?" Ophiys asks which in return, makes the Cherub shake their head.

"No, not that. It's just- I— you know I find the meetings boring." Ophius hums to their reply, knowing the angel very well that they often zone out when they felt bored in the meeting.

"Well, maybe it's important, Ero."

"You always say that in every meeting we have to attend!" Ero pouts childishly that makes their angel friend's many eyes roll in unison.

"Every meeting is important, you just don't want to hear it." Ophiys utters as he goes through the fluffy cloud. Ero is clearly offended by Ophiys' sentence right now as they follow him through the cloud, trying to say something to him.

"Hey! I'm not—" 

"Ero, be quiet. The meeting's about to start. Please take your seat." Uriel scolds their loud voice as they sat in the front of the meeting table. Ero apologizes quietly and take their seat next to Ophiys, grumbling to themself for embarassing themself in front of high-ranking angels. 

As all of the highest-ranking angels have gather in the meeting, Michael begins the meeting in which Ero begins to zone out as they play with their claws. The front of the table are Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel who are also the chairpeople in every meeting although the first three angels are not the high-rank angels instead archangels (except for Uriel who is a Seraph) but since they're the most important angels and also messengers of God that they have to be present in every meeting. Ero wonders how they never be tired conducting these meetings.

The Cherub ignores of what Michael is saying and daydreams about their first time being on earth. It was a very, very long time that happened, Ero was created in the hands of God. They were confused, looking around at their surroundings then looked up at God for the first time.

"Greetings new one." God said softly as He was cradling a small, fragile being in His hands. "It's your first time being awake, isn't it?" 

The Cherub thought about it and slowly nodded their head. They could see God smiled and then began to opening His mouth to speak again.

"You are created with a duty in hand." He said and the Cherub listened Him very closely. "You have to go down on earth to punish some mortals for me and then come back here when you finish your duty." They nodded. God then gave them a ball of light in which made the Cherub confused holding the light. "Think carefully of your weapon of choice, the orb of light will become your chosen weapon."

The Cherub stared at the light orb wordlessly and thought it carefully. The light orb suddenly changed form into a sword. They held the sword tightly, amazed by its design. They tried practicing with the sword and they gotten comfortable as they held the sword confidently, swinging it professionally already. 

"Now be on your way..." God paused for a moment, thinking about a name for the angel. "Ero. Yes, Ero. Go be on your way to your duties." He said as He turned to the mortal world and held His hands on top of it. His hands opened up, allowing the cherub now named Ero, went down to earth to do their duties.

They floated down effortlessly onto the soil of mortals. Ero looked at the mortals in their sinful eyes, this was the mortals who needs to be punish. But they felt intrigued by the weird creatures that were called humans. They wanted to watch them for days if they wanted, to Ero, they looked like interesting creatures that they wanted to touch but still, they have to do their duties. As they drew their sword, something had blinded them. It was the lust of destruction. They had opened their eyes again as they were breathing intensely. Ero stared at their sword, it was covered in red blood, their wings and claws and face was covered in the dirty mortal blood. They looked behind them and there were the mangled bodies of the sinners that they had killed in a blind lust of destruction.

Tears were rolling down from their eyes. What's this? They touched the watery orbs from their eyes and stared at the now wet spot on their claw. They felt something that they never felt before. Tears kept streaming from their eyes as their sword dropped on top on the corpses. They whimpered in pain. What feeling is this? A pain scream escaped from their mouth as they covered their face in their hands. Ero knew they didn't fight the Cherub back and it felt unfair to them to kill such weak and fragile creatures. It was so cruel. They hated it.

Ero came back to Heaven, all bloody with teary eyes. The dead humans of Heaven felt scared of them because they knew they killed many humans below. The angels felt disgusted of Ero because of dirty mortal blood on them and the teary eyes that were for only humans. The tip of their bloody sword dragged lazily onto the holy ground of Heaven. Ero arrived back to where they were created.

God was startled by their appearance and called His angels to clean Ero up. After they were cleaned, Ero was standing on the hands of God again. He saw their tears in their eyes and knew what's up.

"What's wrong? It's the first time I've seen an angel crying." His voice soften for the Cherub. 

"Is that what you call this?" They spoke for the first time as they pointed the wet tears in their eyes. The Lord Himself nodded. "It's just that.. um... I felt wrong to punish those- those humans. It was cruel."

God patted the Cherub with His finger softly. "I know but it was their punishment. They were doing such sinful things." Ero played with the claws to make them forget of their cruel punishment. "You were made to be like this." Ero stopped and looked up at God, wondering why they were made like this.

Alas, their question was answered. "You're a destroying angel, you'll be destructive and loud as you could be. I made specifically to be different from other angels. Other angels are mostly have the same mannerisms. So that means you're special." And that sentence stuck on Ero's head for years. Every time that angels dislike their behaviour, it's because they're special. They don't care what others think of them.

"ERO!" A booming voice snaps the Cherub back to reality as they fell onto the ground. Ero quickly gets back up and says innocently, "Yes?" 

Raphael looks annoyed. "Did you hear what Michael just said?" He questions. Ero smiles nervously as they fix their hair, thinking what should they say. 

"N-No?" Ero is ready to embrace their scoldings since they deserve it. 

"Well, I said that you have a duty to stay on earth." Michael repeats himself for Ero to hear. Ero is in shock when they heard that. That sounds like a dream come true. A duty to stay on earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, now you know about Ero's past! They didn't know the consquences of murder but when they realized of what they done, they became more controlling over their lust of destruction.
> 
> I crossposted this from wattpad! There's some extra infos of the characters over there if you want to check it out!  
> Wattpad: DemonishWrites


	3. 3. Woken the Devil's Boletus in the mortal plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ero goes down to earth and takes their time to enjoy until they smell a scent of a demon nearby.

Ero can hardly contain their excitement enough. "R-Really? I can stay on earth for my duties?!" They say loudly with a large smile on their face. The angels are muttering to each other about the Cherub's excitement of earth. It's unusual for an angel to be excited to visit the mortal world, they often call it boring and saying that there's just chaos and disorder in that world, that's why angels always work in Heaven. Ero is a different kind of a story.

Gabriel sighs and answers, "Yes. The Lord Himself gives you a duty to stay in the mortal world. Your duties are just to check on the mortals and other beings such as the fallen angels living there, angels that are on duty in there and demons as well, they're such sly beings." Ero internally squeals as they bounce up and down as they listen. 

"So you can choose which country that you would reside in." A small sphere appears in Gabriel's hands then it grows large for the others to see it, it is a globe of earth. Ero stands up from their seat, surpressing their excitement. They hum as they think and then they place their finger on the first thing they see. 

"Netherlands? You sure you want to stay there?" Uriel asks, making sure that the Cherub is certain with their location.

"Yep! I'm certain!" Ero speaks confidently not knowing that they're second hand embarassing Ophiys. 

Raphael clicks his tongue then adds, "Alright. Also make sure to disguise yourself into a human, we don't want the humans to know, got that?" He squints his eyes at Ero closely to which the said Cherub nods excitedly.

"If that's the case, then this meeting is over. Go on with your duties." Uriel clasps their hands together as they stand up. The angels also stand up and walk back to their duties. Ero is shaking in excitement.

"I can't believe that I'm going to stay on earth as my duty! Oh Ophiys, you know how happy I am right now!" They express their excitement to their angel friend as they fly back to where they were from.

"Yes and I'm happy for you! I didn't know that you'll ever got that duty and yet here we are." Ophiys cheers at his Cherub friend as they both land on the grassy field.

"Yeah, too bad that I'll never see you again." The Cherub states sadly that make Ophiys wanting to hug them.

"It's fine, at least you'll keep in contact with me." Ophiys eye-smiles at Ero, making the latter smile as well.

"Well, I guess I'm going to earth now." Ero says before hugging the wheel angel. "I'm gonna miss you, Ophiys!" They add as they jump off the edge of Heaven and fall to earth meanwhile leaving a flustered Ophiys in silence.

Ero snickers as they fall to earth in such high velocity and yet, they slowly land safely. A smile on Ero's face is plastered there as they scan around the area. They are in a secluded forest area in the Netherlands but it's fine for Ero. They skips carefreely through the forest as they sing a song that they heard from the humans on Heaven. Slowly, they take their time to cherish the scenery of the forest, like birds tweeting, sunlight blinding them, overgrown flora and etc.

Ero then stumbles upon a tiny pond, they think about it for a second before splashing and kicking the water playfully. They chuckle wholeheartedly as they play in the pond. 

"Err..." The Cherub freezes their movement when they heard the noise, it came from behind them. They slowly turns around and see nothing. Weird. Then they hear it again, this time, it's in the large pile of mushrooms and mosses. Ero slowly creep up to the noise and has their hand in front of the mushrooms shakingly.

The mushrooms move and that freezes Ero on the spot, not knowing of what to do next. A dark figure with horns crawls from the mushroom pile, yawning tiredly. "Who disturb my sle—" The two beings stare to each other in shock. Ero sniffs the air and gets alerted, they smell the scent of a demon. They draw out their sword and points the tip at the demon's face without any hesitation.

"Tell me why you're here demon? Are you trying to manipulate innocent mortals to evil sinners?" They declare menacingly. The demon puts up his hands up high by the threat, scared to make a slight movement. The angel scans the demon's appearance, the demon's long cloak is all cover in mosses and mushrooms as he starts to speak.

"N-No angel, I never do that. I've been sleeping here since-" The demon pauses. "-many years ago." Ero squints in skepticalism, their sword almost going to cut the demon's face if he makes one wrong move.

Ero blows their white bangs before saying, "Oh really? Prove it that you're not a terrible liar." Their sharp teeth became visible as they said that. The demon huffs in annoyance.

"I'm a Tephros demon." He speaks. Tephros demon, huh? Ero thinks hard, trying to remember of what kind of Tephros demons are as they knock their head to remember.

"Oh! You're the species of demons that Hell doesn't like, right?" They say, their sword now points towards the ground, knowing the new information of the demon.

The demon scrowls at their answer as he knew it is right. "Yeah. And they tried to make my species go extinct because of it." He crosses his arms. 

Ero makes their sword disappear as they know that the demon is not a threat. "It's because that your kind has the power to cure sickness, right?"

"Correction, angel. Hell hates our powers so much that they wanted to kill any Tephros demons that was created. And I ran away from Hell and came here on earth to hide." Ero feels sympathy to the demon, they know that feeling of being different to others. "And then I ended up sleeping for, I think hundreds of years." He adds that made the Cherub snicker silently before clearing their throat.

"Well since you're not a threat, I'm Ero!" They smile widely, showing off their sharp teeth, a feature that angels never had as they hold out their hand for the demon. He hesitates but grabs their hand that supports him to stand up from his deep, deep sleep.

"I'm Newvius." The demon replies, smiling unsurely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Newvius! He's still a bit unsure of the angel but he'll warm up to them! 
> 
> I crossposted this from wattpad! There's some extra infos of the characters over there if you want to check it out!  
> Wattpad: DemonishWrites


	4. Friendly interactions with two unlikely beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lighthearted interactions with an angel and a demon together as they get comfortable with each other

"What was I doing again?" Ero thinks to themself as they stare up and tapping their lip with their claw. "Oh right! I have a task to do!" They immediately say, startling the Newvius.

"What task?" The confused demon asks.

"Oh, I have a task to stay on earth and monitor the humans, angels and even demons on this mortal land!" They smile cheerily at their new friend.

Newvius gulps and grips his cloak tightly. "Can I come with you?" That took Ero a moment to reply his question.

"I mean sure, you're harmless so why not!" Ero grins widely as their teeth become visible to the demon. "You can be my partner in crime!" Newvius is left in shock when he heard that.

"Really? You really think so?" Newvius asks for their certainty.

"Ah.. hmm... Yeah! I think so!"

Newvius smiles, delighted that he is accepted as a friend and a business partner. "That's great because I got nothing to go to and I'm afraid that Hell is come out to get me killed."

"Don't worry because I'll protect you!" Newvius stares at the Cherub, their sharp toothy grin contrasts the honest and innocent feeling that radiates from them. The demon knows that they're genuine. Every angel has that sincerity.

"So, um, we have to find a home for us to stay in and also change our appearances as humans." Ero speaks as they wander through the forest as Newvius follows them. Newvius hums as his reply when something catches his eye. He stare blankly at the angel's waist that has a golden ribbon wrapped loosely around it. It irks the demon because they didn't even try to tie it properly. Newvius grips Ero's cloth to make them stop and tie their ribbon properly.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ero yelps as they watch their demon friend in confusion.

"Tying your ribbon, angel. Be glad that I tied it properly for you." As Newvius says that, he ties a neat little bow of the ribbon, indicating that he is done with it. Ero looks at their new ribbon bow in awe like they never seen anything like that. 

"Wow! Thank you, Newvius! That was impressive!" Ero thank as they act like a child that was impressed by a magic trick. Newvius just chuckles at their child-like behaviour.

"It was nothing plus, everybody can tie a bow." Newvius remarks as they both continue their walk.

"I never tie a bow before." Ero admits, laughing nervously.

"Are you serious?" Newvius asks in disbelief to which the angel nods in their response. He just shakes his head and smiles, "It's fine, I can teach you how."

"Really? Thanks!" The angel cheerfully comments. The two supernatural beings have reach the end of the forest and they are greeted by a small quiet town area. They could see the humans walking around, greeting each other and sometimes engage in a conversation. Ero has the urge to talk to the humans and engage with their everyday activities and develop friendships with them.

As they almost reveal themself in broad daylight, Ero is tugged back into the pure green forest. "Ouch! What was that for?" Ero complains before getting a slap by Newvius. Ero yelps in pain but quiet enough for the humans to not hear.

"Are you forgetting that you're not in your human disguise? You can't just walk over there! They are going to freak out of your current appearance!" Newvius whisper-yells as he grabs Ero close to his face.

"Alright, alright! I'll change." Ero peek their head from the bushes to watch the humans' appearances and then they conclude of their chosen appearance. Ero morphs slowly as their halo vanishes, their wings are now tan human skin and their pure white robe is now a white short-sleeved hoodie with black pants and shoes. A orangish-yellow iris appears in Ero's visible eye as they ruffle their original white hair from their true form. "So how do I look?" They ask at the demon.

Newvius stares at Ero's new form from head to toe then he realizes something. The golden ribbon from their original form is still there on their waist with a bow. "Hey, you still have your ribbon there." He speaks, pointing at it. Ero chuckles as their response.

"I am keeping that ribbon there! Besides I really like how you tie it so I'm keeping it there because you're the first person to fix my ribbon!" Ero grins, making Newvius feel all flustered by their compliments. It was just him tying them a bow, it was no big deal, but to them, it was. His heart clenches inside of him as he watches Ero gushing over a piece of ribbon. Their childlike innocent and nice sincerity has win over Newvius' heart.  
"Um. Newvius, hey? Are you still conscious?" Ero calls him, waving their hand up and down in front of his eyes.

"Oh- yeah, I'm here. I was just thinking." The demon smiles.

"Well, are you going to change or what?" Newvius is confused for a second before realizing that he haven't change his look.

"Hold on, okay. Be patient." After he says that his body morphs into a human disguise. His human skin is dark along with his curly hair that covers his right eye as he wears a turtleneck sweater with a vest with his necklace that carries his medicine and long comfy pants with shoes that matches the color scheme of his original look. He opens his now pale yellow colored iris eyes which he didn't have in his original form. "Is it good?"

Ero claps their hands together, smiling proudly at the demon. "It's perfect!" 

"Aw, thanks. Now we can go out without the humans look at us weirdly." Newvius says as Ero nods as their reply. They both got out from the bushes and wipe off the twigs and leaves on them before wandering through the small village. They could see the people doing their daily activities and their homes look cozy as they are just a normal one-floor houses that sometimes looks the same but with different color schemes.

"I have concluded that we're going to live here." Ero speaks up as they stare at the houses in awe while Newvius stares at them, checking if he is hearing right. 

"Really? That soon?" 

"I don't know but it feels so comfortable to be here."

"That's true but—"

"Let's ask the humans for where we could stay in our own home! I heard from listening to human conversations on Heaven, when humans wanting to find a home they will ask other human that works with um- I think selling empty houses away to other humans!" The angel explain as they walk towards a human that they pass by as Newvius fail to tug them back. Ero waves at a man that looks like in his thirties carrying a crate of tulips as they approach him with no problem.  
"Hello, I'm sorry that I disturb you but me and my friend have moved here and we wanted to live in a house right now." 

Newvius rushes toward Ero and make them bent down to get in the same height as the demon. "We're in the Netherlands, they don't know what you're talking about!" He whisper-yells at Ero's ear again. Ero realizes their mistake and quickly going to apologise the man.

"Oh, you should go ask Madeleine, she can sell you a house." The man suddenly answers making the supernatural beings pause for a second.

Ero clears their throat and ask again, "Do you know where she is?" The man proceed to nod as he points at a windmill over the horizon that seems like it is outside from the village place.

"She is at the windmill house, I believe. It's the recent house that she got and I think she will be glad to give it to you both." The man answers again.

"Thank you kind sir for your time and help!" Ero says as they tug Newvius by his arm and drag him to the windmill house after they wave the man goodbye. The road that they stepped on has transition into grass, designating they are outside from the village area. The pair look at the windmill house, it looks like the perfect home for them. It's away from humans, it has a great view of the green field, it's perfect.

As they approach the house, they see a brunette lady in front of the entrance of the house. "Excuse me? Are you Madeleine?" Newvius asks softly so he doesn't startled the young lady. The said lady then turns to face them in surprise.

"Oh, I've never seen you two before here. Are you two new in this area?" She asks as she fumble with her purse.

Ero nods, "Yes, we are! And we just moved here and we're searching for a house. We've talked to a lovely man that says you are going to sell this nice windmill house, right?"

A smile plasters on Madeleine's face as she pulls out a key, "Yes! I am selling this house. Would you like me to take you a tour of this house so you will know how it looks like on the inside?"

"No thank you, we already concluded that we want this house. And besides, we don't want to waste your time." Newvius says smiling.

"Oh thank you, you're so polite. Anyways, before you'll get this house, I just need for you to pay me the price of this house and the key of your new house is your's." She jingles the keys as she says that.

Newvius gulps, scratching the back his neck. "What’s the price of the house again?"

"It's 622,000 euro." She answers. Newvius side-eyes Ero, he knows that they both don't have money in their pockets so he's panicking hard.

He gulps again and stretch his hand to Ero to discuss the situation but instead of that, Ero pulls out the exact change for the house as Newvius freezes in his tracks as he watches Ero giving the money to the lady without any problems, making the demon in disguise baffle. Madeleine then gives the two their new house as Ero thanks her. She leaves the two alone after saying them goodbye, Ero waves her goodbye too as Newvius is still frozen in place.

Ero looks at their friend concernly, "Hey, are you alright there?"

Newvius snaps out from it and has his eyes trained onto Ero. "How did you get that money? Do you have the money to start with when you came here?" He asks in lighting speed, gripping the angel's hoodie tightly.

"Huh?" Ero thinks for a moment to process the demon's quick ask then they laugh, making the demon puzzle. "Oh no, I just use my powers to make that money appear in my hoodie pocket!" They simply say, leaving the demon’s jaw dropped.

"You just make the exact change of money appear?"

"Psh, yeah? Then what else we're gonna buy the house?"

Before Newvius says anything further, he just shut his mouth to not agrue the angel any further. "You do have a good point. Can we just get in to our home now?"

"Sure! I thought you never ask!" They speak as they unlock the door with the key that had been given by Madeleine. They open the door and let the demon before letting themself in as they shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some friendly chatting with the two beings! I love writing this chapter because of their friendly banter. Character interactions are my favorite thing to write.
> 
> I crossposted this from wattpad! There's some extra infos of the characters over there if you want to check it out!  
> Wattpad: DemonishWrites


	5. First task together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ero and Newvius' first task on Earth together.

The two stare at the interior of the house in awe, it is small and minimalistic but cozy and pretty at the same time. The living room and kitchen are just right next to each other with the beige walls and smooth wooden floor decorated the entire interior. There is a spiral staircase that the both use to check upstairs. It has two bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs, the supernatural beings collectively have chosen their rooms. 

"Wow, this place is actually good. This is a good idea that we chose this house." Newvius speaks up as he walks down to the ground floor with Ero following him from behind.

"Yeah, I knew it from the beginning when I saw the house in the horizon." Ero smirk to themself, making Newvius shakes his head with a soft smile.

"Yeah, yeah, of course you do." He teases. The Cherub just roll their eyes as they stare outside the window before they summon a phone in their hand and use it as they already use it before. Newvius watches the angel using the unfamiliar thing as he walks towards them in a slow pace. 

He grabs their sleeve to get their attention as Ero turns around to face him. "What's that?" He asks, pointing at Ero's phone.

"It's a phone.. humans use this often for communication, general knowledge or entertainment." 

The demon's brows furrows. "That small thing can do all of that?" Ero just shrugs.

"Yep, humans are genius when they are coming up with inventions!" Ero squeals. They look back at the shorter male as he stares at the device in curiosity. "You know phones, right? They have been since.. umm.. I think since the 1880s."

Newvius gazes at Ero before saying, "I'm sorry, I'm unfamiliar with them and strangely never heard of them.."

"How long were you asleep for?" 

"I told you that I don't know how long! I can't keep the track of time when I'm sleeping!"

Ero faceplams themself as Newvius crosses his arms, frowning. The angel pinch the bridge of their nose before they click something on their phone. "Forgot all about this, let's focus on our task today." Ero says

"Wait- the task starts now?" Newvius asks in shock as Ero nods, scrolling on their phone.

"Yeah. I got a message from Uriel that we have to go somewhere in a forest nearby."

"Really now?" Newvius rests his chin on Ero's shoulder while his eyes glue to the screen, reading the message which made Ero smile wholeheartedly. 

"Mhm. It's near the area that you hibernated in." The angel smirks, turning their head towards Newvius. Newvius gaze at the angel's face before realizing how close their faces are so he move not too far away from Ero. 

Newvius coughs before saying, "If so, we must get going."

The angel responds with a hum. "Yep! We're also going to meet an angel over there to monitor and help them as much as we can!" Ero smirks again as they snicker.

Newvius just smiles fondly at the Cherub as he head towards the door to open it. "Alright, let's keep the pace up; we can talk as we walk over there."

"Great idea!" They follow Newvius from behind as they both are going outside together.

With the door close, the beings walk to a forest area where they came from. As they walk to the forest area, with the sunlight flitering through the leaves of the trees, they start to talk again.

Newvius talks first. "So how was your life in Heaven?" Ero hums as they place their finger to their lips, thinking.

"It was fine, but it's not fun though." 

"Oh?" Newvius is surprise to hear that coming from the angel's mouth. He knows well that Heaven is more peaceful and a paradise but why did Ero did not enjoy their life on there? "Why is that?"

Ero exhales from their nose as the two supernatural beings transform back to their original forms when they got far away from human civilization. "I had little friends there and the angels judge me often because I keep destroying stuff. The humans up there are afraid of me sometimes. All because I was made different from the other angels. Loud, destructive and childish is what they say about me." Newvius nods as he understands the feeling when he was in Hell. The feeling of being different from others. He feels bad for the angel being judged by the angels for being themself.  
"And I wished to come to Earth where nobody will ever be judgemental of me again! Then.. I found out that I have a job on Earth, which excites me!" Ero laughs loudly as Newvius stares at them with a smile on his face.

"At least that you're happy then, I'm happy." Newvius speaks, making Ero stare at him in awe of what he said and grins widely.

Soon they arrive at a clearing, the sound of the rushing waters of the nearby waterfall fills their ears. They can see a white shining figure with wings in front of them, that must be the angel that they're going to meet.

"Oi! Are you Amyrlio?" Ero shouts, startling Newvius and the angel as well. The angel turns, his face is more humanlike which means he might be a lower ranking angel, smiling happily to greet someone but when he opens his eyes, his happy smiling face morphs into a fearful one. He summons his sword and points it towards Newvius.

"First Circle, watch out! There is a demon beside you!" Amyrlio yells, gritting his teeth at the demon.

Ero stares at the other angel, puzzled of what he is saying then turns to Newvius and understands it now. "Oh! Don't worry, he's harmless and a Tephros demon!" They put up their arms in front of Newvius as they say that.

"Is that so... well alright." Amyrlio murmurs as his sword disappears from his hands and apologizes to Newvius.

Newvius turns to Ero and asks, "Why did he call you, First Circle?" 

"Oh, I'm a Cherub the second-highest ranking angel and one of the angels of the First Circle!"

"YOURE A CHERUB?!" Newvius repeats in awestruck. He didn't know that he is friends with the second highest ranked angel that acts childish sometimes. He realizes how loud his voice was and covers his mouth in embarassment, keeping his cool. "I-I didn't know that.."

Ero chuckles as they scratch their hair, "I kinda forgot to tell you, hehe!"  
Newvius just stares at the angel, still embarassed, wishing that the angel would stop staring at him. Fortunately for Newvius, Ero turns back to their fellow subordinate with their task in hand. "Anyways, we're the monitors of Earth now and we will watch you work or help you work!" The Cherub grins widely.

"Ah... you can just watch if you want, superior.." His voice fades as his sentence ends, he visibly look nervous at Ero because they're more superior than him that he's afraid to mess up. Ero notices his distress and just smiles softly at the angel.

"What ranking are you again?" Ero asks, tilting their head to side slightly.

"Archangel, your superior." Ero hums as Newvius joins in on the conversation as he finishes cooling down. 

"Archangel? So that's why you look more human!" Ero says, their tone sounds like they are surprise.

The Archangel nods before adding, "I guard the ancient and unknown ruins in these areas." Amyrlio adds as he shows the two unlikely beings an old mossy ruin made of only stones.

"That's what all you do?" Newvius asks as the Archangel nods in reply. "That's kinda..."

"Boring?" Ero guesses as they cut in.

"I was going to say lacklustre but boring is also a good word."

"Ah, it's not really.. the interior is where it's fun." Amyrlio speaks as he creeps into the ruins. Ero and Newvius just shrug and follow him.

The inside look different from outside, it feels like a fantasy-like world in here. There's even old, broken statues covered in moss. Ero observe everything in their surroundings in awe. "This looks beautiful and pretty! What do you do here, Amyrlio?" The Cherub asks as they glance to the said angel.

"I only walk here but sometimes I like to inspect the architecture and imagine what life was back in here in the ancient times."

"Is that so?" Newvius replies as he examine the mossy and cracked walls by touching it. Suddenly, a bunch of mushrooms grow from the walls, startling the demon that he falls. Luckily, he is caught by Ero.

"Oh cool! Did you do that? I didn't know that you have the ability to grow mushrooms!" Ero looks at the mushroom patch on the floor before they face back at Newvius, grinning widely.

"I never had this power before it just appears out of nowhere." Newvius says as he tests his newfound powers on the grass that he touch, then a patch of mushrooms grows again with incredible speed. "Huh, maybe this is because from my hibernation with the mushrooms."

"Of course, Newvius! Even I already deduced that!" Ero complains.

"Well I was trying to check if it was my ability and not mushrooms growing."

"How would a mushroom grow that fast?"

"I—"

A chuckle stops them from agruing further. It was from Amyrlio, he is chuckling at them. A genuine smile plasters across his face. "You guys are arguing like an old couple." He smiles, making the two beings embarassed of their actions and glad to see him this happy. "This was on my mind ever since I met you guys, are you two close friends?"

Newvius doesn't know how to answer that but he doesn't want to look like a douche if he doesn't answer but what— "Oh no, we just met!" Ero cuts off Newvius' thoughts, making the demon glance at them. Ero sees him staring at them and adds, "-but we're getting there." Before smiling brightly like a sun. The gesture alone had melt Newvius heart. They're going to develop a friendship with Newvius! He could feel his insides are getting mushy when he thinks of that. That angel's sincerity is going to be the death of him.

As their surroundings darkens with the sun setting across the orange and red sky, the two beings head back to their home after saying goodbye to Amyrlio. They both have change their form into their disguises as they step back into civilization. Newvius inhales the air as Ero enjoys the breeze that they're having.

"So, are we friends now?" Newvius asks the taller.

Ero just smiles. "Definitely!" The answer alone made Newvius smile as well. This friendship will be the best thing that he could ever had. He never had friends before but now, his first and only friend is this angel. He could imagine the future with them.

"Should we make dinner before we sleep tonight?" Newvius asks with a smile that will never goes away.

"I don't know how to cook but yeah sure!"

Newvius chuckles as he grab the doorknob of their house before opening it. "Don't worry, I too don't know how to cook." That made Ero snicker a little as they pull out their phone.

"We can watch cooking tutorials in Youtube so we can learn how to cook!"

"... What?"

"Pff.. haha! Oh, you have a lot to learn about the modern life that you've missed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun bantering of the two beings and Newvius being an ancient man.
> 
> I crossposted this from wattpad! There's some extra infos of the characters over there if you want to check it out!  
> Wattpad: DemonishWrites


	6. First demon extermination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two monitors get to do a demon extermination as their task.

The smell of coffee has englufed the entire kitchen as Newvius takes the glass kettle jar fill with freshly brewed coffee and pours a quarter of it to his mug. He places the kettle back to the coffee machine and grabs his hot coffee to the living room as Ero watches something on the TV. 

"So this is called a television, right? It’s made for entertainment for humans?" Newvius questions as he takes a seat on the couch beside Ero.

"Yeah, they often call it a TV since it's much more easier." Ero responds as they increase the volume of the TV. It is a lazy and peaceful morning for them and they took their time with it wisely while Ero teaches Newvius slowly about the modern technologies. Newvius nods as he sips his coffee, his eyes are glued to the TV. It is quiet as they're watching TV before large flames emerge from the floorboards, making the two supernatural beings panic.

"WHAT-" Newvius shouts, appalled by the flames that manifests from nothing. "WHERE IS IT BURNING FROM?!"

"DID YOU FORGET TO TURN OFF THE STOVE?" Ero yells as they look at the flames that's getting bigger every second.

"OF COURSE NOT! THIS FIRE MANIFESTED FROM THE FLOOR!"

"WE NEED TO GRAB A BUCKET FULL OF WATER-"

"Can you two stop shouting?" The flame dies down and there appears Uriel, staring at the both with little interest. Ero coughs a bit to release their embarassness out of their mind and waves at Uriel with a smile.

"Hello Uriel, is there a problem?" Ero greets in their usual cheerful tone.

"Yes, I have a report that you are with a demon. Is that true?" Ero looks at Newvius and steps in front of him, hiding him from Uriel since Ero's a bit taller than him but it is useless since Uriel have seen Newvius already. "Tell me Ero, why do you have a demon with you?" Uriel's tone of voice has become more serious that it made Ero shiver as Newvius peers from their body.

"Y-Yes... but don't kill him! He's harmless and not evil! He's a Tephros demon!" Ero pleads, their arm raises in front of Newvius to know that they are protecting him. 

Uriel just rolls their eyes and responds with, "If he is, then I won't kill him." Ero stares at their superior in confusion, their arm lowers a tad bit. "He can be your co-worker or whatever you want, alright?" Ero couldn't believe it, they're letting the Newvius live and be their friend.

"Oh thank you, Uriel. I-"

Uriel cuts them off. "Anyways you have another task." With that sentence, it crushes the two beings' plan for their peaceful morning. "There's a demon disrupting in a library in the village nearby your home, I want you to stop this menace and kill them so they can't be a threat to anyone no more, understood?"

"Yep! I understand!" Ero says, saluting to Uriel and giggles. Uriel moves towards Newvius and whispers quietly, "Keep an eye on Ero, their behaviour is much like a child and since you're more mature than them, I advise you to watch them so they won't make dumb choices, alright?" Newvius just nods as Uriel disappears in the flames, satisfied with their visit.

There is silence filling up the room before Ero breaks it with, "Anyways, let's find that demon!" Ero grabs the mug of coffee that Newvius almost spill. "Before you finish your drink." Newvius grabs it as he playfully rolls his eyes at Ero.

And after that, they walk out from their house in search to find this library. As they wander around the village and getting lost in it, Newvius goes up to a young brunette to ask where the library's location is. "Greetings, um, do you know where the library is?"

The brunette then reply with, "There's two libraries here. Which one that you want to go?" Newvius freezes a bit and signals Ero which library is it as Ero types a message to Uriel about the library's location rapidly. 

"The old one!" Ero says loudly when they got the text from Uriel.

"Oh! Well you're heading in the right way, it's around this block. It's a large building though so I doubt that you'll missed it." She says cheerfully.

"Ah thank you..." Newvius thank as they both hurriedly walk to the library but the demon halts when he feels a weird aura when they pass her.

"Newvius! C'mon!" Ero snaps him out as they grab his arm to hurry up, dragging the poor demon. Who are you? Newvius says in his mind as the lady with brown hair disappears from his sight. His feet are in contact with the ground again when they both arrive at the building. The two beings carefully enter the library and observe around as they wander aimlessly.

"So this is a library? A place that store books and records, right?" Newvius whispers to Ero, looking at them if he was correct with his definition.

Ero just smile. "Yep! You are! You're understanding the modern life flawlessly and quickly!" Ero whispers back, his voice couldn't hide the fact that they're proud and excited they are.

Newvius just snicker at their dorkiness as Ero scrolls at their phone screen, leaning into a bookcase. "Uriel says that this is a weak and common demon, they just scare and disturb the humans here." Ero explains as Newvius crosses his arms, humming as his reply. He observes around the library and takes notes that the library is fairly empty which they can use that as an advantage.

"Common demons likes to target lonely and unsuspecting humans." He says, rubbing his finger under his chin. "Then we should separate and be this demon's target!" He says as his eyes sparkle like he did something genius.

"Great idea, Newvius! Call if you found the demon, aight?" Ero replies with a toothy grin.

Newvius nods and they both separate as they act like they're reading the books. A few minutes came by with no activity, Newvius just sigh as he closes the book that he was actually reading, he places it back to where it belongs. He feels a cold breeze from nowhere that he almost snap his neck to turn around. An unknown whisper fills into his ears making him more paranoid of his surroundings. He can't defend or fight really, his abilities are just curing sickness and mushrooms which he thinks latter is useless. 

Then he senses it, an attack incoming. He ducks as he turns, he could feel the a breeze when a dark hand hits the shelf instead of him. He is face with a sharp grin of a dark entity as the said demon chuckles darkly. "Well, well, you can dodge, huh? Do you have the feeling of an attack? Or are you just paranoid?" The demon speaks in a dark tone.

Newvius is surprise that the demon doesn't know he’s a demon as well. Demons have a great sense of smell, they could easily identify any angels or demons with their scent while angels can sense their surroundings or aura of any being. The demon's claws almost touch Newvius’ face before a flash of white comes and blows the demon away making him crash into a bookshelf, Newvius could feel a strong breeze afterwards. 

"Don't touch my friend there, you filthy demon." Ero speaks calmly with a smile but not their usual cheerful smile, it's more a malicious sneer. They immediately stand in front Newvius as they summon their sword. The demon scrowls at the angel and rushes towards them in rage. The demon throws his claws at the angel but is blocked by their sword.

There is when the demon smell their scents; he growls in rage when he discovers their scents. "Why are you with an angel?! You're a demon, you traitor!" The demon snarls with his sharp, uneven teeth grit in anger. Ero pushes the demon with full force, flinging the demon away.

"Haha! That's none of your business, demon! Like you should not disturb the humans here!" Ero laughs mockingly as they rush towards at demon and attack him. The demon is swift but weak, he can dodge their attacks very well. Their attacks clashes to each other, barely hurting one another as Newvius watch them, feeling useless. The demon roars as he pushes Ero back with his punch, making the Cherub back up and stop to keep their feet steady and balanced.

The demon takes that advantage and attack them in their most vulnerable. Newvius watch the whole thing happened in slow motion, he wanted to stop and save Ero but he can't, he freezes in fear. But he doesn't want their friend get hurt, he hates the sight of them getting hurt so much. He grits his teeth with his tears almost appear in his eyes. Newvius raises his arms and yells, "NO!" and accidently activates their mushroom ability. Spores flies towards the demon and mushrooms grows rapidly on his arm and body, making him startled by it and stop dead on his tracks to inspect his arm with mushrooms.

As the demon gets distracted, Ero grips their sword and swing it at the demon, attacking him with their rapid slashes. The demon falls down and hisses in pain with his body covered in large cuts and mushrooms. He then looks up and meets the eyes of the angel whom is grinning widely with their sharp teeth. Their both hands grip the handle of the sword with the tip pointing at the demon's head, the demon knew it is the end of his life when he sees the sharp blade in front of his eyes. He closes his eyes, waiting for his death to come but it never came. 

His eyes open slightly, scared of the angel just stab him with his eyes open but he is greeted with kind and pitiful golden eyes of the Cherub, a sad smile is visible to the demon. "I don't want to kill you... it feels cruel so I'm letting you go and escape, just.. don't come back here again." Ero speaks in a calm and soft tone as they back up from the demon. The demon stares at them in confusion but then morphs into a scrowl then disappears from their sight.

Newvius stares at Ero as he recall of what Uriel told him. He doesn't understand why they're calling Ero dumb. Sure, Ero can be childish at times but they can be serious. But still, he knows the angel for like a day and a half so he has a lot to learn about them. Ero then turns to Newvius with a cheeky grin, making the latter smile. They walk towards to Newvius, observing him closely.   
"Are you not hurt?" They ask in concern.

"No, I'm fine, Ero." Newvius reassures and he smiles at the angel as the latter sighs in relief.

"Thank God, I would be panicking if you did get hurt."

"Same here." Newvius admits, making the Cherub giggle. They gone quiet for a bit as they stare at the book section that was destroyed by their fight. "We need to clean this before someone sees this."

Ero snickers, "Good thing, this place is massive and somewhat empty!" Then they could sense a presence of a human which make them panic and use their powers to clean the area. An old librarian moves around the corner and sees the two beings reading books, doing nothing strange. As the librarian satisfied checking, she walks away from the two. They both simultaneously sigh in relief.

"So wanna go home?" Ero says as they place back the book to the shelf. 

Newvius nods and replies with, "Yeah, but I really wanna borrow these books for a while, they pique my interest." 

"Sure, go ahead."

"Also.. I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Why you didn't kill the demon? Isn't that what Uriel orders you to?"

".... Well.. I hate killing people eventhough they're evil or not, I can't bring myself to end a life. It reminds me too much of something.."

"Ah.. I understand..... Want to buy donuts after this?"

"Oh definitely!"

Meanwhile, down in the kingdom of Hell. The demon from the library teleports to Hell and sprints to the castle that occupies the most powerful demons despite his injuries, it hurts but he endures it. As he arrive the gates of the castle, he goes to the a large main room. He kneels to his highnesses of Hell, many pairs of eyes stare above of him. They’re sitting on their highest thrones with long table that is also high at separates the royals of Hell and the lowly weak demons, the reason of their high thrones and table design is to remember the lowlifes of Hell that the highnesses of Hell are more important, powerful and higher in rank than all of the demons and that they should be respect the Hell's lords.  
"What are you here for, lowlife?" An aggressive voice roars.

"My highnesses, I have come to tell you that I met a demon.. a Tephros demon with an angel.. together!" 

"A Tephros demon? I thought we already eliminated all of those so-fucking-called demons!" The aggressive voice yells loudly.

"It seems there is a survivor and escaped Hell." A calm and visibly annoyed voice replies.

"Is that so..? And they're with an angel? What a fucking traitor." An attractive-sounding voice joins in.

"It's okay, brothers.. they will know what punishment that will receive when they betray us." A confident, deep voice says then chuckles darkly.  
"Just wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First demon extermination and here we can get to see another side of Ero as they fight a demon.
> 
> I crossposted this from wattpad! There's some extra infos of the characters over there if you want to check it out!  
> Wattpad: DemonishWrites

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading this! This is the first book series that I'll be doing! I sometimes write, but I often draw! Yes, I am an artist!  
> If you want to see my drawings, I'm on tumblr and insta!  
> Tumblr: demonishdraws  
> Insta: demonishdinaz
> 
> I crossposted this from wattpad! There's some extra infos of the characters over there if you want to check it out!  
> Wattpad: DemonishWrites


End file.
